


А как бы Вы это рассказали?

by seiya24



Series: Что мы говорим после того, как сказали «здравствуйте» [1]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: AU, M/M, R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Чанмин писал энциклопедии или справочник об их (самых правильных) отношениях, все фразы о будущем, произносимые Джеджуном, он бы поместил в одну колонку, с единственным значением — «любовь». А своё отсутствие ответов, расшифровывалось бы как согласие и доверие, разрешение на всё что угодно, покуда их будущее остаётся приоритетом, главным, не нарушаемым правилом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А как бы Вы это рассказали?

: : : : :

  **Работа есть работа**

 

— Тебя взяли на эту работу только оттого, что у тебя раскосые глаза и ты похож на азиата…

— Я и есть азиат.

— …и все думаю — верят в эти стереотипы — будто японцы знают о программировании…

— Я кореец.

— …больше всех остальных.

— Под «остальными» ты имеешь в виду американцев?

— Я думал, азиаты должны быть более тактичными и скромными!

— Что подтверждает твоё неверие в эти самые стереотипы.

— Впервые вижу бестактного азиата.

— Ты пришёл в мой кабинет выразить своё недовольство моей внешностью, национальностью и наличием интеллекта?

— Я работаю в компании три года, и тут появляешься ты и за пять месяцев отбиваешь у меня лучший проект!

— В этом месте, как я понимаю, мне полагается вымаливать у тебя прощение за то, что я умею работать в отличие от…

— Ну ты и придурок, Мин! — усмехается Марк.

— Я от тебя тоже без ума.

— У меня есть друг китаец, — продолжает тот, — так вот, от него я никогда не слышал столько сарказма. Вы в Корее все такие?

— А вы американцы все лодыри? Потому что мы в Корее в рабочее время обычно работаем.

Марк смеется ярко и открыто, толкает его слегка в плечо, на его лице нет ни тени обиды, лишь удовольствие и забава.

— Ты чертовски мне нравишься, Мин! Слушай, пойдём в клуб в пятницу, познакомлю тебя со своими друзьями, с сестрой?

Это заставляет Чанмина не только оторвать взгляд от монитора, но и повернуться к своему собеседнику. Разве тут всё ещё есть те, кто не _знает_? Те, кто не _видел_? Чанмин слегка склоняет голову, с любопытством разглядывая Марка.

— Я гей и у меня есть парень, — ровно сообщает он.

— О… — улыбка Марка запинается всего на мгновение, а потом возвращается на место. — Я думал это слухи. Азиаты бывают геями?

Чанмин улыбается.

— А блондины, как я вижу, эквиваленты блондинкам?

Марк громко хохочет упираясь спиной о стену.

— Твой парень сумасшедший педик, как он тебя терпит? Мне нужно с ним познакомиться! — говорит он. — Приходите в пятницу вместе.

— Он тебе понравится ещё больше чем я, — легко соглашается Чанмин, и отворачивается к монитору, сосредотачиваясь на работе.

 

: : : : :

**Солнце встаёт**

Кофе в бумажном стакане уже почти остыло, а до работы ещё восемь блоков. Начинается дождь.

Чанмин уверен, американцы совершенно не умеют планировать станции метро. Они все слишком далеко, неудобно!

Он раздумывает о том, сколько времени может занять ожидание автобуса и будет ли это быстрее, когда телефон, во внутреннем кармане куртки, начинает вибрировать сообщая об смс.

Выудить телефон, при этом не разлив на себя кофе и никого не сбить в час пик, задача не самая простая. Чанмин обязательно возненавидел бы звонящего, если бы не знал кто это.

 _/*Не дуйся Чи-чи!_  
Хочу сказать «доброе утро»…  
Ты ушёл слишком рано Т_Т  
Почему ты никогда меня не будишь?*/ 

Стоило бы рассердиться.

Выбросив холодное кофе в первый попавшийся на пути мусорный бак и дойдя до светофора, Чанмин пишет ответ:

/*Утро НЕ доброе!  
Что за клички? :/  
Как бы я мог тебя разбудить,  
если это не под силу даже будильнику?!*/

Ответ приходит к тому моменту, как он доходит до следующего светофора.

  _/*Тебе нравится Чи-чи!_  
не стесняйся, никто на работе  
не украдёт твой телефон и не прочитает этого  <3*/

Пока Чанмин придумывает ответ, приходит ещё одно:

 _/*Я не слышу будильник,_  
но проснулся бы как только ты  
позвал бы меня.*/

Написав в ответ всего одно слово, Чанмин убирает телефон, не дожидаясь ответа. Толкает тяжёлую входную дверь и достаёт пропуск.

/*Обед?*/

Может быть, утро не такое уж и плохое.

 

: : : : :

  **Слова**

 

Зелёные огни на соседней стенке яркие в темноте, почти мешающие спать, но не они будят его, а приглушённый шорох и тихий щелчок замка. Через тонкую щёлку под дверью в темноту заливается свет.

Он не шевелиться, только лишь отдалённо надеясь, не позволяя ничего большего.

К тому моменту как зеленый свет на противоположной от кровати стенке меркнет в дымке сна, дверь в комнату тихо открывает, кровать проседает под весом ещё одного тела.

— Эй, — шепот и губы касающиеся подбородка.

— Будешь меня в такое время? — Чанмин старается звучать как минимум раздражённо.

— Не ворчи, ты не спишь, я знаю.

Есть много чего он мог бы на это ответить, но сейчас оно не слишком важно. Чанмин выбирает поцелуй.

Джеджун пахнет улицей и арахисовым маслом — наверняка ел бутерброд перед тем как забраться в постель. Кожа плеч холодная, по крайней мере, по сравнению с горячими ладонями. Кончики волос влажные, но на улице нет дождя, и Чанмин не слышал шума воды в души, значит, какое-то время он всё-таки спал.

Джеджун забирается под одеяло, почти ложится сверху, обнимает. Поцелуй нельзя назвать страстным, но и нежности в нём не достаточно. Чанмин гадает, просит ли Джеджун так прощение или сообщает о своей любви, возможно в чём-то признаётся.

Пальцы на руках сжимаются крепче, но прежде чем Чанмин успевает придумать этому какое-то своё объяснение, Джеджун отстраняется и, поцеловав его в лоб, повозившись, укладываясь спать на его плече, щекотно разбросав пропахшие табаком волосы по его груди и пару раз чувствительно толкнув локтём в бок.

Это не то чтобы странно и уж точно не редко — Джеджун любит прижиматься, любит быть близко. Чанмин не признается, но это то, что ему нужно сейчас… очень вероятно, даже всегда.

— Вчера ночью ты не пришёл, — через какое-то время шепчет он, не ожидая ответа, объяснения, говоря таким образом: _скучаю_.

Джеджун слегка напрягается под его руками.

— Гулял, — бурчит он, вздыхает и касается губами груди: _прости_. — Искал что-нибудь.

Чанмин не спрашивает _что_ или _нашёл_ , для него ответы очевидны, вместо этого он предлагает:

— Приходи ко мне завтра на обед.

Пальцы на его животе скользят слегка вверх. Чанмин понятия не имеет как, но он знает, это значит _да_ и _спасибо_ и _обязательно приду_ , а ещё улыбку.

Расслабившись, он устраивает голову на подушке удобнее и, совершенно случайно, коснувшись губами чужой макушки, засыпает.

 

: : : : :

**А стены**

— Так, сначала ты измазал весь зал своими паронормальными синими кругами, а теперь решил сделать «лучше»?

Джеджун смеётся, забирая у него рабочие бумаги грязными руками, а вместо них вручает банку с розовой краской.

— Они не паронормальные и сейчас действительно лучше! — гордо сообщает он.

— Боюсь, хозяин квартиры так считать не будет.

— Да брось, Чи-чи, в Сеуле мы же красили стены. Совершенно просто так, между прочим, а тут ещё и повод такой.

— Ты просто находишь оправдание всему этому бардаку, Дже, — осматривая золотые и зелённые пятна на диване и журнальном столике, говорит Чанмин.

— Я всё уберу.

Голос Джеджуна отстранённый и Чанмин наблюдает за тем как тот, забравшись на письменный стол, притащенный из спальни, рисует под потолком красных бабочек.

— Они ужасны! — искренне восхищается он.

— Тогда покажи мне как надо, мистер я-всё-делаю-лучше-других.

Когда это Чанмин избегал вызова?

 

К двенадцати ночи, пол забрызган оранжевым и серым; на тарелках багровые отпечатки пальцев; на узком подоконнике — единственном месте застеленном ‘New York Times’ — свалена куча грязных кисточек; коробка пиццы, с большим, так и не доеденным куском, задвинута под журнальный столик, на её серой, картонной бумаге, среди хангыля, виднеются рисунки мужских половых органов; у стены в ряд стоят шесть бутылочек пива.

— Не так уж и плохо, — лениво развалившись на полу, говорит Чанмин.

— А я тебе говорил! — хихикает справа от него Джеджун.

— Нам она нравится только оттого, что мы пьяны.

— Вовсе нет. Завтра утром она станет ещё красивей.

— От чего же?

— Я смогу разглядеть, что же это ты такое нарисовал.

— А ещё то, что нарисовал ты… — замечает Чанмин.

— Члены на коробке, твоих рук дело, — возмущенно сопит Джеджун и подвигается ближе. На его щеке золотая краска, он пахнет растворителем и ацетоном.

— Ты просил иллюстрации к своей поэзии, — усмехается Чанмин, приобнимая Джеджуна одной рукой, и тот кладёт подбородок ему на грудь.

— Тебе просто доставляет удовольствие меня провоцировать, Чи-чи.

— Сказал тот, кто собирался размазывать по стене сперму…

Джеджун кусает его за шею, потом подтянувшись, целует в губы. Его руки скользят по бокам и останавливаются на животе Чанмина, задирают футболку, водят круги вокруг пупка, пояса брюк.

— Дразнишь меня… — шепчет Джеджун, кусая его нижнюю губу.

— Да. У тебя краска на щеке и лопатках, хочу сгрызть её, слизать, — Чанмин немного удивлён слышать столько желания в своём голосе.

— Ох… давай!..

Смеясь, Чанмин выбирается из-под Джеджуна, стягивает с него синюю майку, укладывает на живот.

— Будем перекрашивать стены каждую неделю, — предлагает он, кусая блестящую от пота кожу на лопатках.

Ответом ему служит стон и задушенное, но определённо полное согласия бульканье.

 

: : : : :

  **И о непреодолимом**

— Когда мы только переехали мне не нравился город, и я терпеть не мог нашу квартиру, и вид из окна, и погоду...

— Ха, нашёл чем удивить.

— Ты знал?

— Предполагал с большой вероятностью.

— Но почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

Чанмин раздумывает над ответом, вспоминает себя месяцы назад, вспоминает Джеджуна.

— Это ведь была твоя идея. Ты уговаривал меня неделями и, конечно, я мог бы каждый день пинать тебя, бросать упрёки о том, насколько это было глупо уезжать из Сеула, и как ты сам уже об этом пожалел. Но Дже, я не согласился переехать в ту же минуту как ты предложил, не оттого, что не хотел, а оттого, что хотел чтобы ты сам был уверен. И желательно не только мне в отместку, но и самому себе. Тебе всегда нужно время привыкнуть, приспособиться. Глядя как я радуюсь нежеланному мной переезду, ты скорее себе бы хребет перегрыз, чем признался в неправоте.

Джеджун смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, то открывая, то закрывая рот явно не находя правильных слов. Чанмин улыбается, подталкивая его локтем.

— Разве я не гениальный манипулятор? Зацени насколько хорошо я тебя знаю, и начинай бояться!

Джеджун наконец определяется в своей реакции и закрыв глаза смеётся.

— Так и думал, с тобой лучше не связываться.

— Нет, ты меня всё ещё недооцениваешь, — наигранно жалуется Чанмин.

— Только от того, что искренне страшусь потенциала. Если ты такой уже сейчас, представь, каково мне думать о будущем?! — Джеджун взмахивает руками, словно указывая лежащий перед ними путь.

Нетерпеливо качнувшись вперёд, желая прямо сейчас ступить на невидимую тропинку, Чанмин сильнее сжимает ладони на краю скамейке, удерживая себя на месте. Переводит взгляд на путающиеся в солнечном свете молодые листья платана.

И они молчат.

— Думаю, я где-то близко, — наконец говорит Джеджун.

Чанмин не оборачивается к нему, запрещая себе искать ответы или же просить о них. Терпеливо ждёт, слушая всё, что Джеджун хочет ему открыть.

— Я помню, что ты сказал. И, мне кажется, совсем скоро я научусь.

На мгновение Чанмин желает закричать ему в лицо, что он уже умеет, так как никто другой. Но вместо этого кивает.

Их разделяет глупая сумка Джеджун и Чанмин, не первый раз в жизни, придумывает варианты страшной расправы. И, конечно же, Джеджун тут же небрежно затягивает её к себе на колени, сокращает расстояние. Их бёдра соприкасаются. Джеджун рассеянно роется в своём чудовище и через минуту выудив из неё книжку в чёрной обложке, сообщает:

— Я купил себе блокнот.

Чанмин смеётся над нелепостью их диалогов и наконец, позволяет себе встать и потянуть Джеджуна за руки.

— Пойдём, совершим что-нибудь глупое!

— Секс-шоп, как в прошлый раз? — от уха до уха усмехается Джеджун.

— У кого-то нет никакой фантазии.

— Удиви меня, Чи-чи.

Больше всего Чанмину нравится в Нью-Йорке то, что сосредоточение «глупостей» тут даже искать не нужно.

 

: : : : :

**В доме, где хранится много книг**

 

Закрыв за собой дверь, увесистым пинком, и пройдя в зал, Чанмин раздражённо сваливает все книги на диван. Джеджун отрывается от пяльцев и хмуро взирает на раскиданные книги.

— Что это значит?

— Твои книги. Те самые, которые я месяцами прошу тебя убрать из туалета, — язвительно поясняет Чанмин.

— Твои книги там тоже есть, — откладывая план, иголку и напёрсник, говорит Джеджун.

— Только не начинай! Я дочитываю и убираю их в шкаф, а ты исключительно приносишь новые.

— Те что дочитываю я тоже убираю.

— Пока ты дочитаешь одну, появляется дюжина других. Это туалет Джеджун, а не читальный зал!

— Видимо именно поэтому мне порой приходиться ждать тебя часами перед сном или смотреть в одиночестве двух часовой фильм, когда ты «выходишь по маленькому».

— Никогда не задумывался, что это может быть из-за того, что я трачу это время пытаясь найти: а) поначалу — свою единственную книгу в завале сотни твоих, б) уже сейчас — пробраться к унитазу?

— Я складываю их в стопки у стены, дорога к унитазу открыта…

— Хочешь расскажу, как мне нравятся твои «стопочки» кренящиеся в самые не подходящие моменты? Насколько это негигиенично и отвратительно… — Чанмин запинается в осознании. — Мы сейчас действительно обсуждаем туалет?

— О, да. Во всех подробностях, — выпрямляется Джеджун.

Плюхнувшись на свободное от книг место на диване, Чанмин глубоко вздыхает.

— Окей, когда-то это должно было случиться. Пятый год…

— Семейная жизнь и всё такое, — подсказывает Джеджун.

— Замолчи! — незлобно рявкает он. — И убирай свои книги. Кто вообще читает одновременно столько муры?

— Не оскорбляй мой литературный вкус. Тем более половина из них куплена тобой.

— Что же именно? — Чанмин разглядывает цветные обложки, — «Жизнь с сонями»? Или может быть «Насекомые — такие же, как вы и я, только у некоторых есть крылья»? Ах нет, я знаю, вот это — «Начните с собственных ног, если хотите ясности в отношениях»! Джеджун-а, ты серьёзно это читаешь?

— Я разносторонняя личность, — дуется Джеджун. — Разве плохо, что я хочу, чтобы наши отношения были крепкими?

— Увиливаешь, — радостно замечает Чанмин. — Эти книги не помогут. К тому же у нас уже крепкие отношения, мы минуту назад обсуждали туалет!

— Может это именно оттого, что я старательно следую всем советам, — явно старается не смеяться, предполагает Джеджун.

— Ох, как же мне повезло с парнем, такой внимательный, такой заботливый, с красивыми ногами. Да ещё умеющий вышивать крестиком моё лицо на кухонных полотенцах!

Джеджун смеётся, заваливаясь на диван и бросая в Чанмина разноцветными катышками ниток.

 

На следующий, день по дороге домой, Чанмин покупает книгу с названием «Версаль: взгляд из Швеции». А придя домой кладёт её на верхушку, совсем слегка уменьшившейся, стопки в туалете.

: : : : :

  **Меняемся?**

Стоя у барной-стойке, Чанмин раздумывает, как бы отнести три полные кружки Guinness к столику за один раз. Их гладкие непрозрачные бока, быстро покрываются влагой, контрастируя с температурой душного клуба.

— Давай помогу, — раздаётся за спиной голос Марка.

Он берёт два бокала, кивая Чанмину в сторону вазочки с арахисом и чипсами и, дождавшись когда тот всё возьмёт, легко выруливая среди толпы, направляется к их столику.

— Моя сестра пытается увести твоего парня, — сообщает Марк, когда они почти на месте. — Кажется, он уже согласился на два свидания с ней. Тебе лучше поторопится и напомнить кто в доме хозяин.

— В нашем доме нет хозяина, — усмехается Чанмин, садясь рядом с Ланой — что-то старательно говорящей Джеджуну на ушко.

— Как это? — кладя руки на стол и наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы быть ближе, удивляется Марк. — У вас что свободные отношения?

— Хмм. Нет, наверное, но если бы кто-то из нас захотел, могли бы быть.

— Серьёзно? И он не против?

— Его идея. Почему именно он должен быть против? Я, по-твоему, не достаточно собственник?

— Может не в той степени, что он. По крайней мере, так выглядит со стороны, Мин. Он тебе звонит, пишет смс, приходит на работу, обед приносит… — Марк задумчиво загибает пальцы.

— Мы разные, — подводит итог Чанмин, пододвигая пиво Джеджуну и получив благодарный кивок, возвращает своё внимание к Марку. — Не то чтобы мы это тщательно обсуждали, но глобальная идея в том, что каждый из нас свободен в благоразумных пределах, — поясняет он.

— И где они, эти приделы?

— Не знаю. Сообщить если уезжаешь в годовое путешествие по Аляске, посоветоваться насчёт новой работы, обсудить переезд…

— Но вы живёте вместе?

— Естественно, мы же пара.

— Это такая фишка гей-отношений или азиатов? — восхищается Марк. — Хочу себе такие. Девчонки ревнивые.

— Погрязший в стереотипах расист! — смеётся Чанмин, наблюдая за тем как пальцы Ланы скользят по плечу Джеджуна, вверх к шее.

Джеджун почти не говорит по-английски, но неплохо понимает. В их первую встречу с Марком и его друзьями, Чанмин провёл весь вечер наблюдая как двое американцев и один поляк, за три часа выучили два десятка корейских слов и каким-то неописуемым чудом умудрялись _разговаривать_ с Джеджуном.

Лана кокетливо хихикает и отчётливо произносит оппа, что в очередной раз подтверждает теорию о стёртой границе языковых барьеров для некоторых людей, в некоторых ситуациях.

Чанмин понятия не имеет, о чём они могут говорить, но он совершенно очарован зрелищем флиртующего Джеджуна и старательно строящей ему глазки девушки. Возможно, он не был бы так спокоен. Возможно, дай ему Джеджун повод ревновать, он бы закатывал сцены, бил посуду, кричал, или что там делают разгневанные любовники? Марк не понимает. Но у Чанмина пять лет опыта, ежедневных подтверждений, маленьких споров, неловких примирений. Он лучше знает. Даже и без ног переплетённых с его, в темноте под столом или сердечка, незаметно рисуемого на запотевшем бочке пивной кружки.

 

: : : : :

**Нужно попробовать**

На столе, в опасной близости от клавиатуры, неожиданно появляется пакет и пластиковый стакан с кофе. Чанмин вздрагивает и оборачивается.

— Сюрприиииииз! — визжит Джеджун и плюхается на соседний стул. — Принёс тебе обед.

— В пять вечера? — раскрывая пакет, уточняет Чанмин.

— Ну ладно, полдник… Подожди, подожди как это тут называется — бранч!

— Пять часов, Джеджун, и сегодня четверг.

— Лапер? — предлагает Джеджун.

— Хмм, это идея, — улыбается Чанмин, засовывая в рот бутерброд с торчащим в разные стороны листьями салата. — Гулял? — спрашивает он, прожевав только наполовину и запивая идеально тёплым кофе.

— Мм… можно и так сказать, — отвечает Джеджун.

Его интонация заставляет Чанмина отвлечься от еды. Он вопросительно приподнимает брови. Джеджун вжимается в стул, подкладывая под бёдра ладони.

— Меня записали на мм… курсы, — наконец говорит он.

— Курсы?

— В группу.

Чанмин теряется в догадках. В понимании Джеджуна «курсами» может быть всё что угодно, а «группой» уж тем более.

— Группу? — пытается уточнить он.

— Ну, знаешь такие группы, где все садятся вкруг и… мм… говорят о себе.  Как в фильмах про анонимных алкоголиков, — запинаясь, поясняет Джеджун.

— Алкоголиков?.. — удивлённо моргает Чанмин.

Джеджун встаёт и умудряется сделать несколько кругов в комнате метр на метр с огромным столом, заваленной компьютерными деталями и стопками бумаг.

— Слушай, на прошлой неделе я пошёл к этому врачу, доктору Q. Мы встретились ещё несколько раз и он предложил мне прийти в группу, которую он ведёт по пятница. Я согласился.

— Джеджун!

— Он хороший врач, Чи-чи. Мы говорили, он сказал мне нужно сделать что-то самому. Чи-чи, тоже что и ты мне говорил!

— Это было год назад, Джеджун! Ты много чего делаешь сам. Чёрт, Дже ты днями не ночуешь дома, и я даже не спрашиваю, где ты шатаешься. С _кем_! Ты учишь все эти бессмысленные штуки как: гербарии из бумажных цветов или глиняные горшки своими руками… Читаешь всякую чушь. Ну ладно, это было и до того. Но… Зачем тебе врачи, зачем группы?! Ты в порядки, понимаешь? В порядке!

Джеджун подходит к нему, садится на корточки у самых ног, нерешительно кладёт ладони на колени. В этот момент Чанмин готов забыть всё, что он о нём знает, просто для того чтобы не догадываться, не _понимать_ к чему это ведёт.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Джеджун, — прости.

— Мне не нужно твоё «прости». Я хочу чтобы ты перестал пробовать, а начал, наконец, жить.

— Ты не понимаешь…

— Ну да, конечно, я никогда, ничего не понимаю! Глупый, недалёкий Чанмин!

— Чанмин… Чи-чи, ты… Мне…

Не найдя правильных слов, Джеджун тянет его на пол, отталкивая стул в сторону. Чанмин позволяет себя усадить, не сопротивляется когда Джеджун придвинувшись так близко как это возможно, не забираясь при этом к нему на колени, снимает с него очки и целует в висок. Он закрывает глаза, старательно отметая все возможные мысли и чувства, взамен сосредотачиваясь на ласкающих затылок пальцах и горячем дыхании на правой щеке.

— А ты говоришь у меня нет мозга, — наконец шепчет Джеджун, поворачивая его голову и касаясь губ.

— Оттого, что у тебя его на самом деле нет, — тяжело вздохнув, соглашается Чанмин.

— Но я же умудряюсь придумывать всё это.

— Я что должен ещё и радоваться?

— Нет, но можешь согласиться с тем, что какие-то мысленные процессы в моей голове всё же происходят.

— Я бы сказал, что без этих самых «мысленных процессов» ты бы мне нравился больше, но ты же мне не поверишь.

— Точно. Не поверю.

Джеджун целует его глубоко, посасывая нижнюю губу, лаская нёбо языком. Обнимает лицо руками, поглаживает скулы, прижимается ближе.

— Подлиза, — выдыхает Чанмин, сильнее сжимая его плечи, — притащился с едой.

— Я ещё тортики печь научился вчера, — Джеджун радостно трётся о его шею носом.

— Знаю я как ты их печёшь — в магазине в трёх блоках от дома, за пять минут и восемь баксов.

— Зато они вкусные и в них много крема, как ты и любишь.

— Врать, при этом, о своих чудо способностях совершенно не обязательно.

— Я не вру, ты ведь знаешь, что не я их делаю.

— Тогда зачем нужно было в прошлый раз рассыпать по всей кухне какао и муку? Надевать _передник_?

— Потому что ты очень любишь меня в переднике и в муке! — смеётся Джеджун, кусая его за ухо.

Чанмин улыбается, крепче сжимая объятия.

— Что ж, сегодня тебе следует придумать что-нибудь поинтересней.

— У меня множество идей, Чи-чи. Собираюсь мучить тебя ими много лет.

Если бы Чанмин писал энциклопедии или справочник об их (самых правильных) отношениях, все фразы о будущем, произносимые Джеджуном, он бы поместил в одну колонку, с единственным значением — «любовь». А своё отсутствие ответов, расшифровывалось бы как согласие и доверие, разрешение на всё что угодно, покуда их будущее остаётся приоритетом, главным, не нарушаемым правилом.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> • «Что мы говорим после того как сказали "здравствуйте"» — название, замечательной книги Эрика Берна. Когда я только придумывала этот фик эта фраза постоянно крутилась у меня в голове, она так же идеально подходит к истории и всему что происходит. Именно поэтому я всё же решилась использовать её как название. Просто прошу помнить — оно не моё и я ни в коем случае на него не претендую.  
> • Названия книг из «В доме, где хранится много книг» так же не принадлежат буйности моей ф  
> фантазии, они были злобно украдены у других гениальных людей, вот тут - http://inf.by/library/3963/  
> • Слово "Бранч" образовано слиянием двух английских слов breakfast (завтрак) и lunch (обед, полдник) он подаётся обычно по воскресеньям (иногда и по субботам) между 11 часами утра и 15 часами дня. "Лапер" - объединяет lunch (обед, полдник) и supper (ужин). Понятное дело, такого не существует (:


End file.
